One Piece:MAFIA
by AFro D LUffy
Summary: HOLY CRAP!::I forgot about this story! But now I'm back and am much more skilled with writing and I'm gonna make this much much more interesting. Luffy and the others become Mobsters.Mugiwara empire shall rise above all. Slight L X N


Well this is the first beginning chapter. The other chapters will be much longer than the others trus me. I dont own ONE PIECE SADLY. luffy is a gangster!

CHAPTE 1 CROW It was pouring pretty hard in Fushchia City. Raining for hours. A young man was walking down the streets with a straw hat with a red striped going around it.He had his sleeves rolled up and was wearing a red tie with stripes going down it. He had a scar on his left eye, and to him it looked pretty damn tough. His dream was to become powerful and well known. He wanted a empire. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. He can stretch like rubber due to the effect of eating the Gomu Gomu fruit. Devil fruits give the person who ate it incredible powers, but they can never swim again.

"This is sooooo boring, I mean what the hell am i gonna do when its raining like this? Luffy thought. Maybe I can go get some meat at that restaraunt over there." Luffy completely ignored that there was black coupes with a white crow painted on the side of the car doors.This is the symbol of CROW. A well known gang that kills people for fun, and robs banks,and sells drugs. He opened the door to smell the strong scent of smoke in the air.Many people in there had cigars in their mouthes and drinking. He sat down and the waiter arrived asking for his order.

"Can I take your order sir?" He asked.

"Yea uh do you have any meat here?" Luffy asked as drool was flowing down his mouth.

"Yes sir we hav-" "GIve me everything that has meat!" Luffy interrupted. "Yes sir but do you have enough money to order that much-"

"YEA GIVE ME EVERYTHING!" Luffy yelled completely ignoring what he just said.

Over at the other side of the restaraunt where CROW members.They had white suits on and were armed with tommy guns. They were having fun with their prostitutes until they heard all the yelling.

"Who the fuck keeps yellin over there!" said a drunk member of CROW. "Come on baby just ignore it I don't want any fighting in here." Said one of the prostitues kissing his neck. "Fuck off bitch! He yelled as he pushed her off. Hey guys lets go shut this punk up!" He said.

'NO I DON'TWANT YOU FIGHTING IN HERE!" she yelled.

"We are members of the CROW, we can do whatever we want." He said as he walked towards the table Luffy was at. Luffy was stuffing his face with food,barely taking time to chew. He was a human food disposal.

"Hey brat wh do you think you are screaming in here like that! one of the CROW said angerly.This is CROW's territory dumbass and you made a big mistake pissing us off when we were having fun." Luffy looked up to see 7 men staring at him menacingly. Luffy grinned at them and kept eating.

"Hey fucker who do you think you are?" said of them as he slammed a knife on the table. Luffy looked up agaian and stretched his arm back at least 7 feet and shot it back punching the guy in the face, sending him soaring back hitting a table.

'What the hell!" yelled one of the men as another one pulled out a tommy gun and started shooting Luffy. The prostitutes were screaming as they heard the gun fire. But the bullets bounced off him, making bullets scatter everywhere. People started running out the restaraunt and more CROW got up and pulled ou their knives and guns.

"This is gonna be fun! Luffy yelled happily. Gomu Gomu no Gattling gun!" He yelled as he started punching so fast it looked like he had multiple fists. Members of the CROW were flying everywhere.

'This guy ate a devil fruit!" One of the men screamed as he ran away along with the rest of the members. Luffy grinned as he walked out the demolished restaraunt.Suddenly a huge black coupe came driving by and out came this huge well built guy with blonde hair and a blue button up shirt with a white hat on. He also had a white crow on his right arm as a tatoo. He had white shoes on and black dress pants.

"So you were the one who did this mess huh?" He said coolly.

"Yep" Luffy answered simply.

'You know what happens when people fuck with the CROW right?"

The guy said. 'Nope" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles, preparing for a fight. "They die.Whats your name boy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy! Luffy said. Yours?"

"They call me Spyder." The man said.

"What a stupid name."Luffy said mockingly as he ran up and threw a punch at Spyder. He caught it and slammed him right into the ground.

'Thats it?"Spyder said dissappointed.

"Gomu Gomu no balloon!" Luffy yelled as his body got fatter making Spyder lose grip.

"Well you are made of rubber huh?" He said amused.

"Yea and I'm gonna kick your sorry ass! Luffy jumped back and stretched his foot back and launched it at spyder's face. Gomu Gomu no stamp!"

He yelled as his foot smashed into Spyder's face, leaving a imprint of his shoe on his face. "Gomu Gomu no...BAZOOKA! Luffy screamed as he shot his arms back and shot them back forward hitting Spyder in the stomach. Blood came flowing out the sides of his mouth. He grinned evilly at Luffy. He rushed at him and punched Luffy in the stomach sending him into a lamp post, knocking it down. Luffy recovered and thanks to the string on his straw hat it didnt fly off but was on his back. Gomu Gomu no pistol! Luffy yelled as his arm shot forward at Spyder, but Spyder side stepped and sprinted towards Luffy picking up a car getting ready to smash Luffy with it. Gomu Gomu no balloon! When Spyder smashed the car into Luffy, it bounced right off, hitting a building. Luffy then returned back to his normal shape and twisted his arm like a screw. Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" He yelled as the the punch hit Spyder, but when it hit Spyder started spinning and was sent down skidding diwn the streets. "Had enough yet?"

Luffy said grinning. "I'm...not...not done yet." He studdered. "Gomu Gomu no mallet!" Luffy coiled his hands and grabbed Spyder, then slammed him down.

"AUGHHHHHH" Spyder moaned in pain. All the other CROW members got in their cars and drove away leaving Spyder behind.

"DON'T BOTHER ME WHILE I'M EATING!" Luffy yelled angerly as he put his starwhat back on his head and walked off leaving a unconscious Sypder on the streets.

This is the beginning of a war.

FIRST CHAPTER OF ONE PIECE: M.A.F.I.A. this is only the first chapter so dont expect to much. It'll get much more exciting when we see the rest of the mugiwara(straw hats) Next: CHAPTER 2 Roronoa Zoro! The man that uses 3 swords! MOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
